International publication No. WO 95/14595 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,718 describe a hydraulic vehicle-braking system, which works with non-muscular energy and is equipped with valves controlled in intermediate positions by a control unit using current control. In this context, the pressure prevailing in the wheel brakes is detected, compared to the pressure on a master-brake pressure sensor, and the valves are controlled to adjust the pressure settings on the master-brake pressure sensor. Concrete specifications with respect to the regulator to be used in the control unit are not given.